It Started In the Breakroom
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Yet another story of THEIR FIRST TIME TOGETHER. Can there really, ever, truly, be too many G S's First Time stories. I think not. Grissom and Sara, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...


**Summary**: Yet another story of THEIR FIRST TIME TOGETHER. Can there really, ever, truly. be too many G+S's First Time stories? Grissom and Sara, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

**Author's Note**: This was partly inspired by my reading and rereading the fanfics of JellyBeanChiChi. Check them out. 100% Guaranteed LOL stuff. Brilliant. Not to mention the delicious smut I've been reading for months. Thank you all you GSR smut writers! You rock!

**Disclaimer**: If CSI were mine (which it isn't) this is the kind of hijinks our favorite couple would get up to every week. Screw the corpses and mysteries. We want SMUT!

**IT STARTED IN THE BREAKROOM**

Grissom was in the breakroom. He was deep in thought. The lovely Sara was on his mind. As if summoned, Sara sauntered into the room and said hi. She headed straight to the mini fridge under the counter. Sara bent over to fetch a soda.

Grissom jerked to consciousness and his eyes zoomed in on her ass.

"God Sara you have a great ass."

They both froze. Sara recovered first. She stood slowly, uncoiling her long spine and swinging her arms around to look Grissom in the face.

"Did you just say....?

"Shit! I mean, God, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did."

Both had their mouths open. They just stared at each other.

Grissom gulped like a fish. He had no idea what to say.

Sara was doing a little better.

"Uh. Would you like one...?" She handed him the soda that was dangling from her long fingers.

"Yes." Grissom suddenly realized his mouth was parched. He focused on reaching for the can, opening it, then pouring it down his throat.

"Uh. Um. Thanks, I...guess?"

"Huh?"

"Your comment about my...um...rear end. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Another awkward pause. Grissom suddenly let out a tremendous burp. Both burst into laughter. Sara had tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard and Grissom was pounding a fist on the table, his head ducked down, red as a ripe strawberry.

"Damn, Grissom I needed that!" Sara choked out with face-splitting grin.

"So did I!" Grissom blurted. "I think I inhaled that soda."

Sara snorted loudly.

"Do you hear geese?" Grissom smirked.

Sara ran over and swatted him on the head and arms. Grissom waved his arms comically.

"You're one to talk!"

Grissom giggled.

"Damn Gris, did you just...GIGGLE?"

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you DID."

"What are you, twelve? Men don't _giggle_."

"Yes they do. You just did! You giggled." She did the Sara version, which made them laugh all the more.

By this time she was hanging around his neck and giving him noogies on his head. He was swatting at her and yelping. Finally he swung her around, grabbed her face, and kissed her.

She kissed him.

They kissed. Each other.

They stood up. (It was getting hard on her back.) Standing, they kissed. Grissom and Sara. Both. Kissed each other. Standing on their feet.

They paused and stared at each other.

Grissom stared at Sara. She stared back.

His hand was on her waist and the other was splayed on her ass. (Hey, when a guy waits 6 years, he tends to skip some steps.)

Her hand was on his neck and another on his hip, pulling him tight against her. (Hey, when a hot girl is finally maybe finally maybe getting some after 6 years, she might be a little impatient.)

Again, Sara found her verbal skills to come in handy.

"You know," she said silkily, "I could have taken offence at that blatant sexual harassment just now." His eyes twinkled. "But since you apologized so nicely..."

"Nice? You call that nice?"

"What would you call it?"

"Earth-shattering comes to mind. You rocked my world, maybe?"

Sara giggled. "You have a point. Um, maybe we should continue this discussion someplace a little more...discreet?"

"Right you are. Guess I got carried away."

"Me too."

"Gotcha. Let's go." Grissom grabbed her hand and started running down the hall.

"Wait, uh, what about work?"

"Screw it. I'm taking a personal day."

"Whatever you say, boss!" she laughed, running with him.

Once in his car, Grissom quickly dialed Catherine. Sara's hand was stroking his thigh and he had to make it quick. His cock was straining against the zipper.

"Cath. Take the shift tonight." Sara could hear her colleague's incredulous interrogation.

Grissom cut her off. "It's personal. Something came up." Sara stuffed her fist in her mouth to swallow her laughter.

"Oh, and Sara's off tonight too. I need to...help her with something." He snapped the phone shut and they both burst out laughing.

"Help me with something?" she choked out.

"Yes. Your sexual needs, Ms. Sidle. I've been neglecting my supervisory role far too long."

"You can say that again."

"Yeah." He looked at her with sadness and regret. "I've been a coward and a fool and an ass."

"Yup. That you have."

He squeezed the hand that was on his thigh. "I'm so sorry honey."

"Well...maybe I can let you make it up to me."

Grissom suddenly whipped the car to the side of the road and killed the engine. He unbuckled their seatbelts and grabbed Sara and dragged her onto his lap. Grissom cupped her cheek and kissed her, deeply and sensuously. Sara almost melted into a puddle. She drew back and looked into his eyes, needing the reassurance she found there.

Sara grabbed his hair and brought his face close. She gave him the most passionate, aching, lustful, kiss he had ever tasted. Grissom forgot his own name.

Sara drew his zipper down and fondled him through his briefs. Grissom forgot he had a name.

Grissom pulled away just long enough to undress her from the waist down. He drew his fingers through her wet labia and they both hissed in a breath from the intensity of it. He pulled her astride his thighs and explored her with his hand, enjoying her moans into his mouth. He released the seat all the way back and she fell atop him.

"I'm going to have my way with you, Dr. Grissom."

"Promise?" he smirked.

"Promise," she said breathlessly, removing his clothing. Grissom pulled off her shirt and bra and suckled her breasts. Sara arched and moaned. She turned around and pushed his boxer briefs down to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Grissom grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her vagina to his mouth. When Sara stopped groaning and gritting her teeth with pleasure, she took his cock and sucked it in her mouth with her lips. Grissom's moans and groans were muffled, but became louder the longer and harder she sucked him. He found her clitoris with his lips and tongue and rubbed and licked and kissed and sucked it until she was whimpering and mewling and fighting the impulse to pump down on his face.

They were both racing to the finish. Grissom fingerfucked her and rubbed her clit until she spasmed and her warm come trickled into his mouth. He continued, milking her, as she pumped his dick furiously and ran her tongue around the head. In moments he arched and groaned and came with a great rush and she sucked him dry.

"Wow."

"Hot damn."

"That was..."

"More than nice."

"Hell yes."

They moved until they could nestle together intimately and catch their breath. Sara toyed with his nipples and stroked his chest.

"Gil?'

"Yes honey?"

"This isn't just a...you know."

"A one time thing? No. No, honey."

"So...will you be my...?

"I'm yours, Sara. For as long as you'll have me."

"Good. You're mine. And I'm yours."

"Good." He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

They were still making out, buck naked, when the darkness was pierced by red and blue swirling lights.

"Oh shit." Sara scrambled for her clothes. As did Grissom, but he only succeeded in covering his genitals by the time a firm rap on the window sounded.

Grissom reluctantly sent the window down with a whir.

"Evening, folks," the police officer said politely, halfheartedly trying to hide his grin. "Everything all right?"

"Just fine, officer," Grissom said, as Sara was still trying frantically to look decent.

The cop bent down. "License and registration...oh! I didn't realize it was you, Mr. Grissom."

_Shit! Can this get any more embarrassing? _Grissom tried to keep his voice calm.

"That's quite all right, Officer, um, Patterson," he said as he quickly scanned his nametag. "We were just, um, moving along. You're just doing your job, right, protect and serve?"

"That's correct, sir. Sorry to bother you folks. Have a nice evening." He shot a quick look at Sara and winked. Sara cringed. The cop strolled back to his car, chuckling to himself.

"Well, so much for being discreet."

"No kidding." They both sighed deeply.

"It's going to be all over the precinct within hours. And then the lab...."

"The lab," Sara answered dully. Both were silent.

"At least we didn't get arrested," Sara said.

"Yeah. We would have lost our jobs. Fuck. Our jobs."

"What can we do?"

"I'll think of something. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry Gil. I know you were trying so hard to avoid just this."

"I was, honey, but I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Hell, no. You're worth it. You're worth more than any job." He drew her close and kissed her hair.

"Thank you." Sara snuggled into him and kissed his neck.

"Hey!" she said brightly. "The night is young. We might as well enjoy ourselves before morning!"

"Good idea, Ms. Sidle." He started up the car and drove to his townhouse. Once inside, they kissed with abandon and joy. They kissed with pleasure and passion. They made out like teenagers. By the time they made it to the bedroom, both were thoroughly aroused. Grissom and Sara made love sensuously, slowly, seriously. And when they were done they did it again.

Grissom got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned, Sara was on her hands and knees atop the bed, trying to straighten out the bed sheets and tuck them under, as they were all balled up from their vigorous lovemaking. She glanced back at him.

"Gris? A little help here?"

"God, Sara, you look good enough to eat." He moved behind her, leaned over and bit her ass like it was a ripe apple. She flexed back and groaned. Standing on his knees, he pulled her close to his face and buried it in her, rimming her with his tongue and nose and stimulating her with his tongue and fingers, and biting her butt cheeks. He took his time and pleasured her until she begged him to be inside her.

Grissom stood and thrust himself into her to the hilt. They started rocking slowly, but soon he got caught up in the moment, and he fucked her hard and fast, slamming into her and yelling her name as she did his. Their orgasms shattered through their bodies and they collapsed, boneless and sweaty and spent.

Sara melted atop his warm body and both drifted into the sleep of the satiated.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Morning came, as it always does. Sara awoke first and smiled and stretched and stroked his handsome face with her fingertips. Grissom kissed her fingers before he opened his eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning." They kissed tenderly.

"How about a shower?" he asked her.

"Great idea. I am a little...sticky."

"Yeah. Feels like I've been rolling around with honey all night. Oh, right, I have."

Sara grinned and swatted him playfully. He tickled her, and they got to kissing again.

(A half hour later.)

"I thought we were going to take a shower."

"Yeah, we were."

(Fifteen minutes later.)

"Shower. Up."

Sara groaned and they got out of bed and walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Once the warm water was flowing down their bodies, Grissom soaped up and washed her like she was his baby. She enjoyed it and then did the same to him. As Grissom was shampooing Sara's hair, she kissed him gently.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara." He kissed her.

"Mmmm."

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, OK?"

"Yes. Together."

**CHAPTER THREE**

Grissom and Sara shared a comfortable breakfast that he cooked and lots of freshly ground and brewed coffee. When they were full, Grissom drew a deep breath.

"Okay. What we are going to do."

Sara gave him her full attention.

"I've been thinking about this a long time."

"You have a tendency to do that."

He smiled with his eyes. "I do, don't I? Anyway, I've been thinking a lot about my job and what I like and don't like about it. As well as you, of course, and the repercussions to your career."

"Don't worry about me, hon. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"I know, dear, but this affects both of us. Neither one of us wants to switch shifts or transfer."

"No way."

"Right. So as I was saying," as he tweaked her cute nose, "I was only supposed to be a supervisor for a while after Holly was killed. You know I hate the paperwork and I hate the bullshit and political crap even more."

Sara listened silently, wondering where this was going.

"You are the best the criminalist in the lab."

"Thank you," she breathed, letting the compliment sink in. _Wow._

"And I'm a scientist first and entomologist and the lab needs us both. Oh and I need you. I wanted to say that before, when you were going to quit, but I was a chickenshit."

"You're forgiven. And you're the best criminalist, scientist, _and _entomologist on the planet."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. God, I'd be lost without you."

She gave him a kiss.

"So, I think we need to nip this in the bud, before Ecklie and his cronies and the undersheriff and the lot come down on us. I'm going to call Brass and have him meet us at the sheriff's office and make my case. I want to step down..." Sara gasped. "No, wait, let me finish. I want to be Senior CSI again. Catherine can be supervisor. She'll love it and wants it more than I ever did."

"If you're sure?"

"Never more sure in my life. No one can fault us for having a relationship if we're co-workers. I'll be happier with my job than ever before. And we'll be together."

"Wow." Sara thought for a minute. "You really have thought this all out."

"Yup," he said proudly.

"I couldn't think of a better plan if I had a week. Let's do it!"

"Yeah?" Grissom grinned happily.

"Yes." Sara climbed into his lap and kissed him senseless.

(Twenty minutes later.)

Grissom patted her hip and helped her off his lap. He called Brass first, then talked to the sheriff's receptionist and set up an appointment as soon as was convenient.

They dressed professionally in their court suits and squared their shoulders.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Brass met them at Sheriff's Mobley's door. He had readily agreed to be their advocate and make sure they got a fair hearing. Of course he had heard the grapevine about Grissom and Sara's humiliating encounter with the traffic cop, but he had the decency to hold his tongue until this was over. He gave Grissom a warm handshake with a hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry, then gave Sara a kiss on the cheek and told her the same.

"Ready?" Grissom gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it.

The meeting was short and to the point. All three came out grinning. When the door was closed, Grissom swept Sara into his arms and kissed her happily as she squealed. Brass watched them, bemused.

"Okay, folks, that's it. I'm buying you lunch. I have _got _to hear this story from the beginning." They agreed.

Once settled in their booth and their orders taken, Brass looked them both in the face.

"So, it's no secret that you too have been gaga over each other since you got here, Sara. But what happened?"

"It started in the breakroom. Last night." She grinned at Grissom. "Romeo, here, made an inappropriate comment about my anatomy."

"Really? What did he say?" Grissom glared at him, but Brass was having none of that.

"He said I have a great ass."

"Well, you do, cookie. Can't fault you there, buddy."

"Thanks," she giggled. Grissom smiled broadly.

"Then he chugged a soda and burped like a bumpkin." Brass was laughing now and Grissom joined in.

"Then you snorted like a goose..."

"And you giggled..."

"And then I kissed you."

"Yup."

"And the rest is history."

"No, uh uh, you've got to give me more than that. You ended up naked as jaybirds by the side of the road, and Patterson came along..."

"True. We got, um, carried away before I could get this vixen home..." She kicked him under the table. "Ow," he said dramatically and smirked at her.

"But, really, it started way before the breakroom." Sara's brown eyes shone at him, and he took courage in them and continued.

"It started when I woke up and realized there was this beautiful woman in my life and we work together like magic."

"It started the first time you said, 'Sara, you're with me." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"It started when I heard a lilting lovely voice behind me, as Nick was tossing dummies off the roof." Grissom looked at her with a goofy expression.

"No, it started those two weeks in San Francisco, eight years ago." Sara made googly eyes at Grissom.

Brass groaned and rolled his eyes.

"No, it started the first time you smiled at me." Grissom blew her a kiss and she caught it.

"That's it," Brass got up and tossed some money on the table. "You two make my teeth ache. At least I got to hear it before Catherine. She's going to flip." They all laughed at that.

"I think there's a bottle of Scotch with my name on it. You two behave yourselves, okay? Oh and congratulations, Senior CSI Grissom."

"Thanks," Grissom said absently, never taking his eyes off Sara.

Brass walked out of the diner, shaking his head.

Sara and Grissom held hands and gazed at each other lovingly.

**THE END**

Reviews? I love them to pieces.


End file.
